


Alagyaz - songfic

by Kaogasm



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Loki goes to Valhalla, Love, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Oneshot, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Songfic, Valhalla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaogasm/pseuds/Kaogasm
Summary: What happens to Loki after he dies in Infinity War?
Relationships: Loki/Sigyn
Comments: 16
Kudos: 19





	Alagyaz - songfic

**Author's Note:**

> The song Alagyaz is one of my favorites and for the past week I've been playing it non-stop on repeat. And today I finally decided to sit down, translate it and write a songfic, because the images simply refused to leave my head.
> 
> The song is in Armenian, sung by my favorite Armenian singer named Arame. I just adore his voice, especially in ballads.
> 
> I would recommend listening to the song while reading, but it's up to you if you want to do that or not, of course.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The images used for the banner are not mine and belong to their respectful creators. I am making no monetary profit from this and am merely decorating my own writing with a bit of art.

_Atop Alagyaz, the high mountain  
It had been snowing  
Roads to the mountain, open up  
Let me go, reach my love._

The surface underneath him felt soft, like he was laying on grass or something. Definitely a nice change from the ship he had been on earlier. His neck felt sore, for some reason. He opened his eyes and looked up. The sky was blue, clear of clouds. His peripheral vision was surrounded by trees so high, they seemed to be reaching the sky. He slowly sat up, stretching his stiff neck and shoulders in the process. He looked around, trying to figure out where he was.

The green field stretched before him, surrounded by trees with a lonely path leading to a high, snowy mountain further away. He had heard of this place. He had read about it as a child, as an adult. This is where fallen warriors came as their eternal resting point. Where they would retire their weapons and armor before their souls could find eternal peace.

His breath hitched in his throat as realization and memories hit him. He had died at the hands of the Mad Titan. He had been choked and his neck had been broken, explaining the sore neck he woke up with.

If this was truly Valhalla, then she would be here as well. He could finally be with her, after so many years apart. He would finally be reunited with the only other woman other than his mother, who has ever truly loved him.

_Ah, my way is rocky  
My heart is burning, hurting,  
May the days of a stranger be dark,  
It’s missing the dear beloved._

He sprinted forward, his steps unsure at first, but the further he went, the faster he ran until he was running as if being chased by a predator.

Though he was not. He simply wanted to find her. His heart was burning with anticipation, aching with desire, with hope. Something he had never allowed himself to feel ever since he had lost her.

He cursed the day she left the living world; did so ever since it occurred. His life had gone spiralling into a wormhole since the moment he lost her. Every bad decision he had made since then was a manifestation of his grief that no one had known about.

He felt desperate as he jumped over rocks, stumbled over stones blocking his way. He needed to get to the mountain. She would be there. He knew she would. The books mentioned that’s where the fallen warriors reside. She had to be there. He missed her. He _needed_ her. Now more than ever.

 _I saw my beloved, they were crying  
They were crying, beating their head  
O mountains, give way  
I waved, they came_  


As he came to the base of the mountain, he looked up. His eyes wandered the magnificence that spread upwards before him, until they rested on a silhouette hunched before a cave further up from where he was standing.

He had finally found her.

He tried calling for her, but no voice came. He tried again, and failed. So he resumed running where he could, climbing where he needed. He was getting close. She was getting close. His heart was pounding restlessly onto his chest, his mind going round and round with memories of the two of them together. Laughing, dancing, kissing, making love. She was his world and he was hers.

He came to a stop when he could clearly see her from a few feet afar. She was sitting on a rock, hunched forward and head between two fists. She kept hitting her fists against her temples. Her silent cries could be heard from where he stood and he felt like his heart was about to crack. It pained him seeing her in agony.

“Sigyn?” he called softly, in a whisper. While he had no voice, his whisper was carried away by the wind and she raised her head, looking in his direction.

At first it seemed like she was looking through him, like she had seen a ghost. So he waved, hesitantly, a nervous smile forming over his lips as tears rolled down his cheeks.

She stood up, now looking _at him_. She had seen him. She was walking towards him and he started walking to her. Realizing neither of them were dreaming, they sped up their paces until they both threw themselves into the other’s welcoming embrace.

Arms wrapped tightly around each other, hands gripping at clothes until their knuckles had turned pale, tears soaking the other’s clothes and yet neither could utter a sound. Their sobs came out as whispers, but it didn’t matter. They were together once more, never to be separated again.

**Author's Note:**

> The sentence in the lyrics that translates to "May the days of a stranger be dark, it’s missing the dear beloved." I translated it literally, instead of doing the interpretation, since that's how the rest of the lyrics are done. First of all, in the lyrics it says black instead of dark, but if I had used black there, it wouldn't have sounded right. Secondly, may the days of a stranger be dark is an expression that is supposed to show exasperation, because he's missing his beloved. Like saying "For Heaven's sake, I miss you!" or saying "I miss you, damn it!"  
> Though I must say that not a single Armenian in the world uses "may the day of a stranger be dark". We use profanity (FFS) like every other person out there, or 'for God's sake' or whatever is used in the countries we live in. Armeinan is one of the languages that is best translated through interpretation instead of literally. We have some words and expressions that simply do not translate, nor do they make any sense in other languages.
> 
> Comments are majorly appreciated!


End file.
